Come Home
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Cas... Volta pra mim.'


**Come Home**

Dean mordeu os lábios e recusou-se a deixar que qualquer lágrima escorresse por seu rosto quando viu Castiel em sua frente, a pele castigada dele não o deixava menos bonito, mesmo com a barba por fazer e as roupas sujas e maltrapilhas, Castiel sempre seria bonito para ele. Mordeu os lábios e deixou que um '_Cas!_' rouco e quase sem força saísse do fundo de sua garganta, como se estivesse guardado a tempo demais.

Viu ele estreitar um pouco os olhos enquanto um sorriso pequeno aparecia nos lábios rachados e tudo o que Dean conseguiu pensar era que aquele sorriso fizera falta demais.

Ele não tinha o mesmo tanto de anos que Castiel, ele não sabia sobre tantos fatos históricos quanto o outro, ele não tinha visto nem metade do sofrimento que o anjo já tinha presenciado, mas ele tinha uma certeza absoluta que se Castiel chegasse a se afastar mais uma vez, sua pobre alma morreria.

Não deixou que o moreno falasse, apenas o puxou com um desespero incomum, afundou o nariz nas vestes sujas e aspirou o cheiro dele, sentindo o coração pular alucinadamente no peito. Sussurrou um '_Senti sua falta._' contra o tecido bege e sentiu o peito do anjo tremer em uma risada silenciosa, para logo depois ouvir a voz dele dizer o mesmo, mas em um tom mais calmo e rouco, que fez ondas de felicidade passarem pelo corpo do loiro.

Lembrou das lutas com os monstros do Purgatório, lembrou de tudo e mordeu os lábios, finalmente cedendo àquela dor que agora lhe apertava o peito e o fazia sufocar. '_Pensei que tinha morrido._' confessou baixo, sentindo uma das lágrimas descer pelo rosto e então pingar no tecido que tão firmemente agarrava. '_Não esperava te ver de novo._' e Castiel apenas respondeu um '_Eu sei._', como se os pensamentos negativos que tinham atormentado o outro, não fossem assim tão importantes, '_Mas eu estou aqui_.' completou e Dean se apertou mais contra ele, ignorando a voz em sua cabeça que lhe implorava para se afastar.

'_Eu não sei o que faria sem você, Cas._' a confissão sai sem querer, e logo o pescoço dele se tinge de vermelho, subindo para as bochechas e fazendo o caçador ter a sensação de que elas vão explodir. '_Você é tudo..._' mas ele não deixa que Dean termine porque os lábios rachados estão pressionados com força contra os seus, e tudo o que Dean quer é que o tempo pare e que eles fiquem nesse momento para sempre.

Ele ainda sente os braços de Castiel em volta de seu corpo, ele sente a quentura das mãos calejadas em suas costas, ele ainda sente os lábios formigando, mas Castiel não está ali, não tem ninguém e quando abre os olhos para enxergar o teto de verniz, finalmente se dá conta de que foi apenas um sonho. Tudo foi um sonho.

Castiel ainda está no Purgatório. Ele não está ali, o abraço nunca aconteceu, muito menos o beijo e mesmo contra toda a lógica, Dean sente a quentura dos lábios dele formigando nos seus. '_Deus!_' murmura baixinho e então pede, implora, para que o Todo Poderoso (onde quer que esteja) traga Castiel de volta pra ele.

Os dias passam lentamente e tudo está tão calmo e quieto que Dean tem certeza que é a calmaria antes da tempestade. Ele suspira mais uma vez e pensa se não tem crédito suficiente para pedir algo a Deus, porque apesar dos pecados, ele salvou mais pessoas do que poderia, ele fez o impossível para manter crianças inocentes e ignorantes do mal que dorme embaixo das camas e dentro de armários. Dean acha que fez o suficiente para merecer que Castiel esteja mais uma vez ao seu lado.

_Cas... Volta pra mim.

Ele estaciona o Impala e encosta a testa no volante, fechando os olhos e pensando seriamente se não está na hora de parar, de comprar uma casinha num morro bem afastado e de passar o resto dos seus dias afogando as magoas em uma garrafinha de uísque barato. Dean quase não acredita quando ouve aquele bater de asas tão conhecido, acha que é loucura quando começa a sentir o cheiro do sobretudo que o anjo costumava usar, ele morde os lábios tão forte a ponto de sentir o gosto ferroso do sangue e quando finalmente junta coragem suficiente para levantar a cabeça e abrir os olhos, ele quase morre ao ver o sorriso pequeno e os olhos tão azuis quanto se lembrava.

_Cas! – diz rouco e Dean tem certeza de que dessa vez, não é um sonho e Castiel está mesmo ali, com ele, agora e pra sempre.


End file.
